The present invention relates to an improved upper bearing assembly for a bicycle steerer tube.
In a bicycle, the steerer tube is rotatable relative to the head tube by means of upper and lower bearing assemblies which are conventionally coupled to the steerer tube by threading engagement which tends to be loosened due to vibrations during cycling. Complicated designs have been proposed to solve this problem, but cause the whole structure to become intolerably intricate.
The present invention provides an improved upper bearing assembly to mitigate and/or obviate the abovementioned problem.